September 29
Events *522 BC - Darius I of Persia kills the Magian usurper Gaumâta, securing his hold as king of the Persian Empire. *480 BC - Battle of Salamis: The Greek fleet under Themistokles, defeats the Persian fleet under Xerxes I. *61 BC - Pompey the Great celebrates his third triumph, for victories over the pirates and the end of the Mithridatic Wars on his 45th birthday. *1066 - William the Conqueror invades England. *1364 - Battle of Auray: English forces defeat French at Brittany; end of the Breton War of Succession. *1567 - The second War of Religion in France breaks out. * 1567 - At a dinner, the Duke of Alba arrests the Count of Egmont and the Count of Hoorn for treason. *1650 - Henry Robinson opens his Office of Addresses and Encounters - the first historically documented dating service - in Threadneedle Street, London. *1789 - The U.S. War Department first establishes a regular army with a strength of several hundred men. * 1789 - The first U.S. Congress adjourns. *1829 - The Metropolitan Police of London, also known as the Met, is founded. *1848 - Battle of Pákozd: Hungarian forces defeat Croats at Pákozd; the first battle of the War of Independence. *1850 - The Roman Catholic hierarchy is re-established in England and Wales by Pope Pius IX. *1864 - American Civil War: The Battle of Chaffin's Farm is fought. *1885 - The first practical public electric tramway in the world was opened in Blackpool, England. *1907 - The cornerstone is laid at Washington National Cathedral in the U.S. capital. *1911 - Italy declares war on the Ottoman Empire. *1918 - The Hindenburg Line is broken by Allied forces during World War I. Bulgaria signed an armistice. *1924 - Plutarco Elías Calles is proclaimed President of Mexico. *1941 - Holocaust in Kiev, Ukraine: German Einsatzgruppe C starts Babi Yar massacre. According to the Einsatzgruppen Operational Situation Report No. 101, at least 33,771 Jews from Kiev and its suburbs were killed at Babi Yar on September 29 - 30, 1941. *1943 - U.S. General Dwight D. Eisenhower and Italian Marshal Pietro Badoglio sign an armistice aboard the British ship ''HMS Nelson'' off the shore of Malta. *1954 - The convention establishing CERN (European Organization for Nuclear Research) is signed. * 1954 - Major League Baseball: Willie Mays of the then New York Giants makes "The Catch" at The Polo Grounds in game one of the World Series. *1957 - 20 MCi (740 petabecquerels) of radioactive material is released in an explosion at the Soviet Mayak nuclear plant at Chelyabinsk. *1960 - Nikita Khrushchev, leader of Soviet Union, disorders a meeting of the United Nations General Assembly with a number of angry outbursts. *1962 - Alouette 1, the first Canadian satellite, is launched. *1963 - The second period of the Second Vatican Council opens. *1964 - The Argentine comic strip Mafalda is published for the first time. *1965 - The NSA memorial lists ten agents lost on this date. *1971 - Oman joins the Arab League. *1972 - Sino-Japanese relations: Japan establishes diplomatic relations with the People's Republic of China after breaking official ties with the Republic of China. *1975 - WGPR in Detroit, Michigan, becomes the world's first black-owned-and-operated television station. * 1975 - Sharon Dahlonega Raiford Bush becomes American television's first African-American weathercaster. *1979 - Pope John Paul II became the first pontiff to set foot on Irish soil with his pastoral visit to the Republic of Ireland. *1982 - Tylenol Crisis of 1982 began when the first of seven individuals died in metropolitan Chicago. *1988 - NASA resumes space shuttle flights, grounded after the Challenger disaster, with STS-26. , flown by OV-103.]] *1990 - Washington National Cathedral finished. *1990 - The YF-22, which would later become the F-22 Raptor, flies for the first time. *1991 - Military coup in Haiti. *1992 - Brazilian President Fernando Collor de Mello resigns. *1995 - Khaled Kelkal is killed by the French Police. * 1995 - The United States Navy disestablishes Fighter Squadron #84 (VF-84), the celebrated Jolly Rogers. *2001 - The Syracuse Herald-Journal, a U.S. newspaper dating back to 1839, ceases publication. *2003 - Hurricane Juan makes landfall at Nova Scotia. *2004 - The asteroid 4179 Toutatis passes within four lunar distances of Earth. * 2004 - The Burt Rutan Ansari X Prize entry SpaceShipOne performed a successful spaceflight, the first of two needed to win the prize. *2005 - US Senate confirms John Roberts to be the next Chief Justice of the United States. * 2005 - Amnesty referendum in Algeria. *2006 - US Representative Mark Foley resigns after allegations of inappropriate emails to house pages were introduced. Births *106 BC - Pompey the Great, consul of Rome (d. 48 BC) *1240 - Margaret of England, Queen consort of England, (d. 1275) *1321 - John of Artois, French soldier (d. 1387) *1328 - Joan of Kent, wife of Edward (d. 1385) *1388 - Thomas of Lancaster, son of Henry IV of England (d. 1421) *1511 - Miguel Servet, Spanish humanist (d. 1553) *1547 - Miguel de Cervantes, Spanish author (d. 1616) *1548 - William V (d. 1626) *1561 - Adriaan van Roomen, Flemish mathematician (d. 1615) *1571 - Caravaggio, Italian artist (d. 1610) *1636 - Thomas Tenison, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1715) *1639 - Lord William Russell, English politician (d. 1683) *1640 - Antoine Coysevox, French sculptor (d. 1720) *1678 - Adrien-Maurice, French soldier (d. 1766) *1691 - Richard Challoner, English Catholic prelate (d. 1781) *1703 - François Boucher, French painter (d. 1770) *1725 - Robert Clive, British general and statesman (d. 1774) *1758 - Horatio Nelson, British admiral (d. 1805) *1766 - Charlotte, German queen (d. 1828) *1786 - Guadalupe Victoria, 1st President of Mexico (d. 1843) *1803 - Jacques Charles François Sturm, French mathematician (d. 1850) * 1803 - Mercator Cooper, American sea captain (d. 1872) *1808 - Henry Bennett, American politician (d. 1868) *1810 - Elizabeth Gaskell, British novelist (d. 1865) *1842 - Louis J. Weichmann, chief witness in the trial of the assassination of Abraham Lincoln (d. 1902) *1843 - Mikhail Skobelev, Russian general (d. 1882) *1853 - Princess Thyra, daughter of Christian IX of Denmark (d. 1933) *1863 - Hugo Haase, German politician and jurist (d. 1919) *1864 - Alexandra Kitchin, British model for Lewis Carroll (d. 1925) * 1864 - Miguel de Unamuno, Spanish writer and philosopher (d. 1936) *1881 - Ludwig von Mises, Austrian Economist *1895 - J.B. Rhine, American parapsychologist (d. 1980) * 1895 - Roscoe Turner, American aviator and racer (d. 1970) *1897 - Herbert Agar, American journalist and historian (d. 1980) *1898 - Trofim Lysenko, Stalinist biologist (d. 1976) *1901 - Enrico Fermi, Italian physicist, Nobel laureate (d. 1954) *1900 - Miguel Alemán Valdés, President of Mexico (d. 1983) * 1901 - Lanza del Vasto, Italian philosopher and activist (d. 1981) *1904 - Greer Garson, British actress (d. 1996) *1907 - Gene Autry, American actor and businessman (d. 1998) * 1907 - George W. Jenkins, American businessman (d. 1996) *1908 - Eddie Tolan, American athlete (d. 1967) *1910 - Virginia Bruce, American actress (d. 1982) *1912 - Michelangelo Antonioni, Italian film director (d. 2007) *1913 - Trevor Howard, English actor (d. 1988) * 1913 - Stanley Kramer, American film director (d. 2001) *1915 - Vincent DeDomenico, American entrepreneur (d. 2007) * 1915 - Brenda Marshall, American film actress (d. 1992) *1920 - Peter D. Mitchell, English chemist, Nobel laureate *1922 - Lizabeth Scott, American actress *1923 - Stan Berenstain, American children's author (d. 2005) *1924 - Steve Forrest, American actor *1930 - Colin Dexter, British author of Inspector Morse novels *1931 - Anita Ekberg, Swedish actress * 1931 - James Watson Cronin, American nuclear physicist, Nobel laureate *1932 - Robert Benton, American screenwriter and director * 1932 - Mehmood, Indian actor (d. 2004) *1934 - Lance Gibbs, Guyanese West Indies cricketer *1935 - Jerry Lee Lewis, American musician *1936 - Silvio Berlusconi, former Prime Minister of Italy *1938 - Wim Kok, Prime Minister of the Netherlands *1939 - Tommy Boyce, American songwriter * 1939 - Molly Haskell, American film critic * 1939 - Larry Linville, American actor (d. 2000) *1940 - Nicola Di Bari, Italian singer *1941 - Fred West, British serial killer (d. 1995) *1942 - Madeline Kahn, American actress (d. 1999) * 1942 - Felice Gimondi, Italian cyclist * 1942 - Ian McShane, British actor * 1942 - Bill Nelson, American politician * 1942 - Jean-Luc Ponty, French jazz violinist * 1942 - Steve Tesich, Serbian screenwriter (d. 1996) *1943 - Mohammad Khatami, former President of Iran * 1943 - Gary Boyd Roberts, American genealogist * 1943 - Lech Wałęsa, President of Poland, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize *1944 - Mike Post, American composer *1945 - Kyriakos Sfetsas, Greek composer *1947 - Martin Ferrero, American actor *1948 - Bryant Gumbel, American television personality * 1948 - Mark Farner, American guitarist Grand Funk * 1948 - Theo Jörgensmann, German jazz clarinetist *1949 - George Dalaras, Greek singer *1951 - Michelle Bachelet, President of Chile * 1951 - Andrés Caicedo, Colombian writer (d. 1977) * 1951 - Maureen Caird, Australian hurdler * 1951 - Mike Enriquez, Philippine broadcaster *1952 - Gabor Csupo, Hungarian-born animator * 1952 - Max Sandlin, American politician *1953 - Warren Cromartie, American baseball player * 1953 - Drake Hogestyn, American actor * 1953 - Jean-Claude Lauzon, Quebec film director (d. 1997) *1956 - Sebastian Coe, British athlete *1957 - Andrew Dice Clay, American comedian and actor * 1957 - Sokratis Malamas, Greek singer and composer *1960 - Alan McGee, British music industry mogul and musician *1961 - Stephanie Miller, American comedian *1962 - Roger Bart, American actor * 1962 - Al Pitrelli, American musician, guitarist *1963 - Dave Andreychuk, Canadian ice hockey player * 1963 - Les Claypool, American bassist (Primus) *1966 - Jill Whelan, American actress *1967 - Brett Anderson, British musician/singer (Suede, The Tears) *1968 - Patrick Burns, American television presenter * 1968 - Samir Soni, Indian film actor *1969 - Erika Eleniak, American actress and Playboy Playmate * 1969 - Aleks Syntek, Mexican singer *1970 - Yoshihiro Tajiri, Japanese professional wrestler * 1970 - Natasha Gregson Wagner, American actress * 1970 - Emily Lloyd, British actress *1971 - Sibel Tüzün, Turkish singer * 1971 - Mackenzie Crook, British actor and comedian *1972 - Robert Webb, British actor, comedian, and writer * 1972 - Oliver Gavin, British racing car driver *1973 - Joe Hulbig, American ice hockey player * 1973 - Athanasios Michalopoulos, Greek volleyball player * 1973 - Scout Niblett, British singer/songwriter *1974 - Brian Ash, American film producer * 1974 - Alexis Cruz, American actor *1975 - Albert Celades, Spanish football player *1976 - Andriy Shevchenko, Ukrainian football player * 1976 - Darren Byfield, English football player * 1976 - Oscar Sevilla, Spanish cyclist *1977 - Won Bin, South Korean actor * 1977 - Wade Brookbank, Canadian ice hockey player * 1977 - Debelah Morgan, American R&B singer * 1977 - Jake Westbrook, American baseball player *1978 - Kurt Nilsen, Norwegian singer * 1978 - Mohini Bhardwaj, American gymnast * 1978 - Gunner McGrath, American guitarist (Much the Same) *1979 - Shelley Duncan, American Baseball Player * 1979 - Takumi Beppu, Japanese cyclist *1980 - Dallas Green, Canadian musician (Alexisonfire,City and Colour) * 1980 - Zachary Levi, American actor *1981 - Siarhei Rutenka, Belarusian handball player * 1982 - Ariana Jollee, American pornographic actress *1982 - Rob Smith - Irish musician and songwriter *1984 - Per Mertesacker, German football player *1986 - Benoit Pouliot, Canadian ice hockey player * 1986 - Mark Fraser, Canadian ice hockey player *1999 - Juan Valentín Urdangarín y de Borbón, Spanish royal Deaths *1364 - Charles *1560 - King Gustav I of Sweden (b. 1496) *1637 - Lorenzo Ruiz, Filipino saint *1642 - René Goupil, French Catholic missionary, one of Canadian Martyrs (b. 1608) *1703 - Charles de Saint-Évremond, French soldier (b. 1610) *1800 - Michael Denis, Austrian poet (b. 1729) *1804 - Michael Hillegas, first Treasurer of the United States (b. 1728) *1833 - King Ferdinand VII of Spain (b. 1784) *1887 - Bernhard von Langenbeck, German surgeon (b. 1810) *1889 - Louis Faidherbe, French general (b. 1818) *1900 - Samuel Fenton Cary, congressman, prohibitionist (b. 1814) *1902 - William Topaz McGonagall, British poet (b. 1825) * 1902 - Émile Zola, French writer (b. 1840) *1908 - Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis, Brazilian writer (b. 1839) *1925 - Léon Bourgeois, French statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1851) *1927 - Willem Einthoven, Dutch inventor, Nobel laureate (b. 1860) * 1927 - Arthur Achleitner, German writer (b. 1858) *1930 - Ilya Yefimovich Repin, Russian painter (b. 1844) *1937 - Ray Ewry, American athlete (b. 1873) *1952 - John Cobb, British racing driver (b. 1899) *1967 - Carson McCullers, American author (b. 1917) *1970 - Edward Everett Horton, American actor (b. 1886) *1973 - W. H. Auden, English poet (b. 1907) *1975 - Casey Stengel, baseball player and manager (b. 1890) *1976 - Wadi Ayoub, Greco-Roman professional wrestler, (b. 1927) *1981 - Bill Shankly, Scottish football manager (b. 1913) *1982 - Monty Stratton, baseball player (b. 1912) *1987 - Henry Ford II, president of Ford Motor Company (b. 1917) *1988 - Charles Addams, American cartoonist (b. 1912) *1989 - Gussie Busch, American brewing magnate (b. 1899) *1994 - Cheb Hasni, Algerian singer (b. 1968) *1996 - Leslie Crowther, British comedian (b. 1933) *1997 - Roy Lichtenstein, American artist (b. 1923) *1998 - Jared High, victim of bullying and suicide (b. 1985) * 1998 - Tom Bradley, Mayor of Los Angeles (b. 1917) *2001 - Nguyễn Văn Thiệu, President of South Vietnam (b. 1923) *2004 - Richard Sainct, French motorcycle rally rider (b. 1970) *2005 - Austin Leslie, American chef, the "Godfather of Fried Chicken" (b. 1934) *2006 - Jan Werner Danielsen, Norwegian singer (b. 1976) * 2006 - Khalique Ibrahim Khalique, Pakistani journalist and Urdu poet and critic (b. 1926) * 2006 - Louis-Albert Cardinal Vachon, French Canadian Catholic archbishop of Quebec (b. 1912) *2007 - Lois Maxwell, Canadian actress (b. 1927) Holidays and observances *RC Saints - Michaelmas - Christian feast of the Archangels St. Michael, St. Gabriel, and St. Raphael. *Also see September 29. *England, Ireland - One of the four Quarter days in the Irish calendar. *Argentina, Inventor's Day - László József Bíró's birthday. *French Republican Calendar - Amarante (Amaranth) Day, eighth day in the Month of Vendémiaire. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September